Sporadic Development
by sexineko
Summary: In a sense, it was me I was kissing. It was myself I was shoving my tongue down and yet it wasn't.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello_

_So I'm new to this whole fan fiction thing. Well not fan fiction in general, just the whole writing part of it all. I just finished watching fight club that my bf got me in to and from that I got a sasunaru. I'm a big yaoi fan girl and I thought what if Sasuke was Tyler and Naruto was Jack in fight club. Now to those who haven't watched fight club you won't know what I'm talking about. The basic gist of it is Jack ( I think that's his name) got himself an alternate personality, Tyler. He's everything he's not. So we put that with sasunaru, except here Sasuke is real not a figment of his imagination. I haven't gotten the whole thing down yet but bare with me. So if you actually read up to here enjoy the first chapter. If it's bad please feel free to tell me. Idea's will be welcome too _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fight Club. I'm not that creative. It's alllll borrowed. Now on with the story. _

Imagination

He's pressed up against me, I can feel his breath on my neck. He's finally asleep after hours of fucking. You would think I'd be disgusted or even uncomfortable with the thought that I was fucking myself, okay so technically its not really me I'm fucking but it is at the same time. I bet you're confused. Let me start from the beginning.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm an accountant and my life is worthless. I have a boring job that's going to get me no where in life. I should also probably mention I'm a demon.

A fox demon, a kyuubi to be exact. . I live on a planet called earth. Nothing special really, it's a big round ball that rotates and has a bunch of humans on it. Well now a days its not only humans, now we have demons, witches, fairies. You name it, its all here. We've come a long way from the year 2007. In the year 3050 demons are no longer a secret kept in the dark.

Now a days earth is sort of sanctuary you can say for demons and such. There are plenty of planets out there, civilizations that were discovered. Places where you can walk down a path without getting gutted, and some places of eternal bliss. Some places so beautiful you wonder if you've died and gone to heaven. If there are places out there that seem like heaven why even come to earth you wonder? Well that's a simple answer, it's a neutral. Earth is the middle ground of it all. Where violence and bliss go hand in hand and the fact theres binding contract that states earth as the middle ground. Around the time 2070 a contract was made, On earth there will be no wars between species. So all species that had a bad life somewhere else, came here to find their peace in a sense. They weren't known on earth, No one knew who they were, what they did.

How did I come to be here? I'm kyuubi. One of the most hated and loved demons out there. My parents, well they weren't the nicest people. Did a lot of damage in their day and when they were finally captured and killed I was left with the legacy. Everywhere I went, people feared or hated me. Life was hard growing up. So I took sanctuary here. On earth. In the process I created an alternate me. Some one who can stand up to it all. Some one who wouldn't be affected and heart broken that nobody would be in the same room as me. Some one who was stronger and more powerful to shield me from it all. That's where Sasuke came in.

I created him shield me from everything. For a while I'll just blank out and when I come to ill be in a different place, with different people. Then one day everything changed. One day he wasn't just another personality in my brain. He became real. He was flesh and blood. That's where everything started going wrong, or finally went right.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: It's currently 4:25 AM and my brain is shutting down on me but I wanted to get this chapter out before I went to bed. I'm still in the process of getting everything together so if things don't make sense or something please do tell me. Hope you enjoy it _

Another morning has come as I reluctantly get out of bed to start my morning routine. My life has become an endless routine. It's like a bad movie put on repeat. Every morning it's the same thing, brush my teeth, shave, clothes, breakfast, work, home, dinner, flip through Ikea magazines, then bed and then repeat the next day. I've been okay with this for… awhile now but now it seems so pointless and boring and _so very fucking repetitive. _The sense of control I used to feel isn't there anymore, just filled with this empty void that I'm not sure how to fill. If this was the only problem in my life I wouldn't have been complaining but it seems _everything _is going wrong these days. I almost got fired from work, being hated by my neighbors and not to mention that creep Orochimaru. He's a new neighbor of mine that seemed to have taken a liking in the _Kyuubi_.

Why he was let in Earth was something that escaped me. The man killed millions of people, terrorized ten planets, okay .. so maybe he was never convicted but everyone knows he did it. HES GUILTY DAMNIT and NOW he's in my damn building and bothering me. I know what he wants. My powers and evidently my body. He leers at me in the hallways, in the elevator, everywhere I go he's there. I can't escape him. It's unnerving and I'm not quite sure what to do about it.

You're probably thinking, if you're the kyuubi why can't I just use my powers on him? That's because well, I'm not entirely sure _how _to use my said powers. There's no one around to teach me either, since both my parents died a looong time ago. People don't like me so asking is out of the option and kyuubi's are an very rare to come by in general so asking another kyuubi is out of the option also. So where does this leave me? Alone and not knowing.

So this leaves me back to my original problem, what do to with _him. _Thinking of this the whole day has given me a headache so I head out to the local bar I always go to.

The bar is called Sharingan and is one of the few places I'm not thrown out of because of sheer displeasure of my company. The bartender, Hinata Hyuuga is this beautiful fairy. She has the classic fairy eyes, pale and a body that girls would kill for. She doesn't go past 5'1 but has this aura around her that makes you beckons your attention. She's also one of the few people who befriended me. She listens to me whine about my day, how bad it was, how bad people treat me today and most importantly, gives me free beer. She's had this crush on me for years now but I just can't get myself to see her that way. She's beautiful and smart and everything a guy would ever need and yet I don't find her attractive. I know, I'm stupid. Her brother though, is another story altogether.

Neji Hyuuga, Owner of Hyuuga Inc. is one of _the _hottest guys I've known and he's also my friend which makes my life a little better. Tall, dark haired Neji is also a fairy but not one to mess with. I know when you think of fairies you think, cute little things with wings that fly around. Neji though is none of those. He's tall, has this long black hair that makes you want to run your hands through just because you want to know if it's really as soft as it seems, and built. Six pack abs that makes your water run and your pants just a _bit _too tight, and he has these gorgeous wings that makes him look altogether very appealing. Now Neji I would definitely do but he has a boyfriend.

Gaara is one of the scariest Elves you will _ever_ meet. You think Elf and you think beautiful, angelic creatures that live in the forest and love nature. That's everything Gaara's not. He is beautiful, with his flaming red hair and gorgeous green eyes that you just want to stare at because they're really that pretty but that's where it all ends. He's built tough and lithe and he's one of the coldest bastards there are. He doesn't say much but when he does you know it wont be good or you really are that good but only Neji can make him talk and well me.

We've got a mutual respect and bond that was grudgingly made a _long _time ago. When we were still on Konohagakure and not earth. When cars didn't exist just yet, and demons were a taboo. When Shinobi's and ninja's were still around.

Konoha is my home planet and none existing now. That would partially be my fault. Okay so maybe not partially but entirely. Konoha was divided in to several places with its own rulers in a sense, who were called Kage. I was from The country of fire and it was so beautiful. Mornings were so pleasant and air was clean. Gaara was from The country of wind, hidden village of sand.

These were times when me being a kyuubi was a tightly guarded secret and a big taboo to talk about. Back when chakra's and kunai's and ninja skills were essential. Back when I was hated by everybody because I supposedly killed their loved ones. Back when people couldn't differentiate the difference between me and my parents. Back when going through everyday was by sheer will to show everyone that I wasn't a monster and that I wasn't worthless.

I was always smiling back then, always cracking jokes and being the towns clown. Pranks were my forte and gave me recognition. I wanted people to pay attention to me and that was the only way I knew, that and being powerful. To one day be Hokage of my town. To be someone powerful and to protect the people and have them recognize me. To think of me not as the monster, and the prankster but Naruto.

Then I met Gaara. He was like me, he had a demon inside him too and we understood each other. The loneliness, the rejection, the _pain _of it all. We understood all of it like we knew how to breathe. I saw the same pain in his eyes and I saw in mine and from that moment on I made it a mission to make him my friend.

We went through some tough times back then, kidnappings, betrayals, deaths. We went through it all together and we came out stronger. Gaara came out free of the demon that has possessed his body for most of this life and I ended up blowing up Konoha. During a time when war was everywhere, and death was knocking on everyone's door, an evil was behind all of it. Itachi Uchiha. He made life impossible for everyone, but worst for me. Wanting my kyuubi powers he made it his mission to get them, and in the process producing all out hell everywhere. Then one day, during battle of all battles it seems I gathered all my chakra and gave him my final attack. Something so powerful the ground shaked and nothing was left. Konoha was gone. All that was left of the planet was just ground and death everywhere. Itachi somehow managed to escape, but was badly wounded and I haven't heard of him or seen him since that day.

Thinking of my past makes me sigh. Makes me sad because I miss my home so much. Earth is home now, Japan is home now.

After a couple of drinks at Sharingan I head back home on the bus but what I didn't expect was to wake up in a different town, in a place I had no recollection of getting there. My head hurt and my body hurt. My knuckles felt raw and it seemed I had a split lip.

_What. The. Fuck. _

I take a cab back home and I clean my wounds, thinking of how the fuck I got them and why I had them. I don't fight. I keep to myself and try not to attract too much attention. Fighting isn't what I do. I drink and complain and wallow in pity but fighting isn't something I do. So how the fuck did I get all of this? It didn't make sense.

What also didn't make sense was my credit card receipts. Bar receipts from some place I didn't know, where I managed to wrack up a hundred bucks in drinks. Was someone using my credit cards? But that wouldn't explain my bruises.

I was confused and now late for work. Late and getting yelled at for missing a stupid meeting where all I would be doing is trying not to fall asleep. It was starting out to be a bad day.

_Sooooo how did you like it? Bad? Good? Sasukes coming in soon so await his arrival. Pointers would be nice. I'm still trying to get a decent writing style going so bare with me folks and yes I made Gaara a Elf and Neji a fairy. Lol. I was laughing when I writing it but it kinda fits doesn't it? Anyways, till next time. Xoxo. _


	3. Notice

So we have a slight problem, my inspiration for this story died.. kinda. I'm not sure where to go from here, how to start or anything. It's my first time at a fanfiction and I've come to a halt. So it might take awhile for me to update this, I've been working on a new chapter for it but its not nearly long enough for my taste and still needs work on it. So if you can be patient the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully by the end of the week or monday. In the mean time.. anybody have any ideas? any suggestions?

In the mean time, yaoi lovers should watch Okane ga nai (No Money) i think it was. It's just.. too awesome. For smut lovers, Sensitive Pornograph is awesome. Makes you drool the bishounen in it. Makes you wonder, Why arent there any guys like that in real life? Days would go by so much faster at work don't ya think? Sensitive Pornograph is a bit hard to find, so Aarinfantasy is your place. You have to register but after you do, its all worth it.

I'm really really really really sorry about the chapter. I'll get it out as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy the yaoi i suggested. 


End file.
